Philmac
Philmac the Unknown is a new ally to Team Robot and a strongest cybernetic fighter. He wants revenge on the forces of darkness for killing his team, destroying his adopted home world five years ago. He suffers memory loss, doesn't get along with most people, gets very angry sometimes and he's also a little nervous around Emerl's friends he just meant but he always protecting them. With a strong soul, including any weapon he chooses, he will do whatever it takes to help Emerl and he's friends no matter what. Bio Philmac is a unknown alien-like robot. No one knows where he came from or who created him, he's a new generation anyone has ever seen. He's was found by Dr. Robotnik and programming Philmac to destroy all threats in his path, but Philmac can't be controlled by anyone the starts going on a rampage. G.U.N. realizes he maybe dangerous and send Philmac far away from Mobius and crash into Neo-Top City on a distant planet. As the result, he lost his memory. Since then, he was raised by unknown alien beings. Over the years, they're are like family to Philmac and train to be the ultimate warrior and a great leader, he even found a girlfriend name Mina. Philmac was this close of finding family, friendship, teamwork and love until one night a unstoppable force arrives and destroying everything to extinction, Philmac somehow survived the onslaught but his whole life has been shattered completely. five years later he now wants revenge on the dark forces for destroying everything and everyone he cares so much. Relationship Zoe , . Emerl , . Twilight Sparkle , . Sora , . Orion , . Sonic the Hedgehog , . Gemerl , . Starlight Glimmer , . Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce In Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Philmac appears when he followed Dr. Eggman and his robots to earth where Team Robot and friends battling the Armada. Philmac disguise himself as a hooded figure and went rogue to defeat his enemies with massive power. when he saw Xion with Emerl and friends, he thought they're one of Xehanort's and the Armada's allies and began attack them with uncontrollable rage. Emerl manage to defeat Philmac and tell him what's going on, Philmac apologize to them and ask him if he could join Emerl's team, in hopes of getting a second chance to get strong to protect his new friends. But he doesn't really sure if he does have a chance. Trivia *Philmac will meet Emerl and his friends and he will join the team in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Philmac doesn't usually talk much. *Philmac will weid the Zero/One Keyblade. *Philmac is now Zoe's boyfriend. *Philmac gets very upset, lonely or angry sometimes. *Philmac sometimes gets himself involved in crazy situations when he's not with Team Robot & taking on missions by myself. Gallery 54849-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac with his jets 65093-blue-robot-yellow-rocket-pack.jpg|Philmac with his hover pack 52272-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac's staff 57847-blue-robot-in-binary-space.jpg|Philmac use Binary Teleportation 56764-3d-robo-holding-his-head.jpg 59895-robot-in-rocket-vehicle-waving.jpg|Philmac and his jet car 53370-blue-robot-hardhat-working-class.jpg 61083-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg 63790-glossy-blue-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg|Philmac using Mark Evo's twin swords 58028-blue-white-robot-walking.jpg 62604-blue-robot-rising-up.jpg 65027-robot-exterminator.jpg|Philmac (Gunner Mode) Philmac & Zoe .jpg 24. Azure Data Squad Ranger.png|Philmac as the Azure Data Squad Ranger Philmac (Mega Mode).jpg|Philmac (Mega Mode) 64897-3d-robot-lying-down.jpg 52253-blue-and-white-robot-beaten-up.jpg|Philmac (badly wounded) ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_4_by_leoblanchette-d1gqupw.jpg 61052-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac (Getting angry) ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_14_by_leoblanchette-d1gqvq9.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_by_leoblanchette-d1gqtxh.jpg 126169-3d-robot-waving-preview.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_6_by_leoblanchette-d1gqusk.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_8_by_leoblanchette-d1gqv44.jpg 59769-glossy-red-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg|Philmac (Red Rage) 58828-robot-white-knight-warrior.jpg|Hyper Philmac 59573-robot-white-knight-warrior.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Robots Category:Pure of Heart Category:HEROES Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Former Leaders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Knights Category:Love Interests Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Gunners Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Power Rangers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Shy characters Category:Life Savers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Serious Heroes Category:Misfits Category:Tragic Characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Good Darkness Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pacifists Category:Blaster Users Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Angry characters Category:Murderers Category:Merciful characters Category:Merciless Characters